


Volve Ex

by ToriGamingMCW



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriGamingMCW/pseuds/ToriGamingMCW
Summary: "Ah ah ah ah Stayin alive,stayin Alive.Ah ah ah ah Stayin aliiiiiiiive."Perfect.Im gonna die with Bee Gee singing in the background,laughinh her ass off.Well,as my lord and savior Arnold Schwarzenegger would say-"Hasta La Vista,baby."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortuna Primigenia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896355) by [SS_Shitstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/pseuds/SS_Shitstorm). 



> Thanks to SS_Shitstorm for the idea of doing a G1/Prime crossover and for inspiring. W to write better.Please see her book Fortuna Primigenia,it's truly a work of art.Especially if you like sarcasm,sparkling bumblebee,Optimus,and good old fashioned sin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up Fowler,offending Autobots.
> 
> It's all in the days work of society's most sarcastic and lazy ass hero...
> 
> You

Alright so listening to Bon Jovi at 3 am while the barracks are trying to sleep isn't exactly a good idea,and neither is waking up Agent Fowler from one of his Donut Dreams.So,in saying that,here I am,washing the dishes while Fowler proceeds to scarf down a box of Krispy Kreme.

Yeah, this was not one of my best ideas.Neither were the others,unless you count saving that pizza from being run over by a car,that was a good idea(even though the car still ran over my leg,breaking it.)Alright, I'll admit that saving a pizza from being crushed is also a stupid idea,but if a hero can't save pizza then they're no hero at all.

"Alright superhero are you done?"Fowler grumbled,holding a Bavarian creme donut in his now sticky hands,"Cause I have a meeting to get to and I don't trust the others to keep an eye on you."

I feigned innocence, placing a hand over my heart,"Moi? But I'm your most trusted lieutenant. I'm the Charles Xavier to your Wolverine.I'm the Doctor Fate to your Zatara.I'm-" Fowler held up his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other,"Look you are my most trusted lieutenant but your also my most reckless. If Uncle Sam were real he'd be scared shitless of you."

"Why? Cause I'm the Dark Knight?" I asked, holding my apron over my mouth.

"No, cause if you get anywhere near a city you blow it up."

I stared at Fowler, appalled by his statement, "Okay what happens in Texas stays in Texas."

"You blew up a mans house, with a bottle rocket!" Fowler shouted, throwing his arms up out of frustration. I twiddled my thumbs, oblivious to the clearly angry man standing before me," It was for a good cause; besides that was an ugly ass house anyways.I just helped a brother out."

Fowler said nothing in return, instead he turned on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen, steam blowing out of his ears. I, on the other hand, decided it would be a good idea to leave my kitchen duties and explore the base. I'm a veteran and have been since five years ago, but most of the higher ups still treat me like a child and that pisses me off.


End file.
